Mr. L
}}"The Green Thunder strikes like lightning!" __TOC__ '''Mr. L' is the brainwashed alter ego of Luigi in Super Paper Mario and VGCW. He was the main antagonist of Season 2 before a concerted effort by Mario, Phoenix Wright, and Nappa allowed Luigi to regain his senses and destroy the Mr. L persona. In Super Paper Mario Mr. L first appeared in the game Super Paper Mario, where the mysterious stranger (who was in no way known to Mario and friends) fought against the heroes. In VGCW 'Season 1: Green Thunder Strikes!' Mr. L was first teased on the official VGCW Twitter account, when Baz McMahon claimed to have seen a strange masked figure in Luigi's dressing room. Mr. L's theme music was first briefly played for a few seconds during the end music of the VGCW Christmas Special just before the broadcast was abruptly ended. He made his first on-screen appearance during a backstage segment during the first episode of Season Two, when Nappa overheard Mr. L having a conversation with Bazza in the Commissioner's office about the need to cover up the identity of the the driver who struck Little Mac. On January 6th, 2013, Mr. L made his ringside debut when he ambushed Phoenix Wright while the attorney was attempting to publicly confront Mr. McMahon once again over the Mac incident. Phoenix looked like he was down for the count when Nappa ran in and saved the lawyer, the two teaming up to defeat Mr. L in a ferocious beatdown that left the ring shaking. Despite his loss, he somehow managed to escape without being unmasked. When Phoenix finally got the chance to question Mr. McMahon, he got Baz to accidentally reveal a clue that could reveal Mr. L's identity. McMahon briefly mentioned Luigi, seemingly by accident, after being asked about the mysterious man. After Phoenix attempted to question McMahon further, he was told he was going to fight Mr. L in a Hell in a Cell match for the night's main event. The fight was long and brutal, and Mr. L came out victorious. Nappa then challenged Mr. L and defeated him. Despite Mr. McMahon's mention of Luigi, only a few fans actually believed that Mr. L and Luigi were the same person. Luigi, like his brother Mario, had been missing for quite some time; Mr. McMahon hinted that Luigi had seen the crime, and Mr. L had somehow done away with him, though he denied this when Phoenix accused him of it. Outside of the plot, Mr. L has also appeared in a Royal Rumble, shocking the audience. Whatever nefarious designs he or Baz had for the Rumble were unceremoniously foiled by Ash Ketchum. After Baz McMahon's arrest, the driver that hit Little Mac told an unknown accomplice that Mr. L should be "taken care of". It would appear that Phoenix Wright wasn't the biggest threat to the mysterious masked man, after all... 'Season 2: Rampage' Just before the first match of 2013-01-28, Mr. L attacked Captain Falcon backstage, knocking him out. It is unknown if Falcon did anything to entice Mr. L, though some theorized he may be The Caller. This seemed less likely when he went on to attack The Returners, who had just won the Co-Op Titles moments beforehand. It didn't end there, either, as he went on to attack fan favorite Arino after the chief won a First Blood match. Finally, he dragged #1 contender Ganondorf up to Raphael and challenged him to a fight, and knocked the champion out. It appeared that his attack on his own stable-mate was triggered by some primal hatred of turtles, but no one was sure of the cause. Some speculate he was abused by turtles as a child. Mr. L's rampage was finally stopped when Ganon, Zangief, and Ezio Auditore came into the ring and overwhelmed him. Despite this beatdown, Mr. L was not unmasked, and apparently escaped the arena, free to strike again. After hearing about Mr. L's first attack, Phoenix Wright considered the possibility of there being a link between Mr. L's sudden aggression and the guide to hypnosis Solid Snake found in Baz McMahon's office earlier. Identity Exposed and Destruction Phoenix Wright put together the pieces of the puzzle. Mr. L had been brainwashed by Baz McMahon, and with the Chairman in jail, nobody was able to give Mr. L any orders to stop his violent behavior. However, the Ace Attorney had figured out Mr. L's true identity and left to retrieve Mario in an attempt to break McMahon's hypnosis. Mario and Mr. L battled it out in a blazing Inferno brawl as childhood memories of brotherly affection slowly reemerged. Mr. L beat down Mario, which forced Nappa and Wright to rush to the ring and subdue Mr. L themselves. The combined effect of the fight with Mario and the bodily trauma suffered at the hands of Phoenix and Nappa weakened Mr. L's mental grip on his host and triggered a battle in Mr. L's own mind. His true identity, Luigi, resurfaced and destroyed the evil persona known as Mr. L. And, as an unmasked and critically injured Luigi was carried out of the arena on a stretcher, so did Mr. L perish that night. 'Legacy' After some attempts to return to wrestling normally, Mario felt as though Luigi would be fine on his own and . However, for Luigi, this was not the case. In what some see as a sad attempt to channel his former Green Lightning glory, Luigi has been entering the ring in his partial Mr. L attire. Mr. McMahon's brainwashing attempt would also land him in jail, freeing up the GM spot for Season 3's Great Tournament. Bazza was not fully released until the Great Tournament 2. Non-Royal Rumble Record